wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Colbert (character)
This article is about Stephen Colbert, the character. View the article Stephen Colbert for the truthiness on the real Colbert. Stephen Colbert is a fictional character portrayed by real-life anchor of The Colbert Report, . He portrays the character whenever he is on another television program, or speaking at a public function, or on vacation with the kids, allowing him to get inside the liberal media and the democratic party for news scoops and present the truthiness. Both the fictional character and him in real life are equally hot. It is sometimes implied that Stephen was much less of a "square" when he was younger, including numerous passing references to having first-hand familiarity with recreational drugs such as opiates, marijuana and cocaine as well as a reference to a wild back-packing tour across Europe. Liberals call the fictional Colbert the real one. However, the real Stephen Colbert(the one on ''The Colbert Report'') is for truthiness unlike liberals. Fact * Stephen Colbert is a demigod, but he also believes in Bill Hicks. * Stephen still gets LSD flashbacks when listening to any Pink Floyd music. * Stephen is a superhero in his spare time. * Stephen lives in a gated community with Bill O'Reilly. * Stephen often cries after praying to Glenn Beck. * Stephen holds the world record for calling it. Biography Most of the biographical details of the "real" Colbert are generally also used for the fictional one. Colbert mentions being born in South Carolina, being married, and having three children. The Colbert character also claimed to have been a member of the Second City TV improv troupe, before landing other "acting" roles. Though Colbert actually attended Dartmouth College, Colbert's character allegedly attended Northwestern University in Chicago. Colbert is frequently shown to have worked in comedy for a long time. In interviews, he often refers to his time on comedy show Exit 57, or later as the character Chuck Noblet on Comedy Central's Strangers With Candy, roles actually played by actor Kevin Spacey. Stephen is expected to be guest starring in an episode of the hit show Studio 60 On The Sunset Strip as himself. It will air early on in the spring of 2007. He will play the host of the fictional late night sketch comedy show. It is also expected that he will get nominated for an emmy for his work on Studio 60, but will once again lose to Barry Manilow for when he was the musical act on Studio 60. Ironically, Colbert and Manilow are to be in the same episode. Personality In interviews, Colbert plays a "center-leftist", and describes himself in interviews as a Democrat, though it's clearly a farce considering he often lampoons the media in interviews, and all liberals love the media. Regardless of Colbert's obviously fake persona, (You know, the one who acts like a half-brained liberal for the media) he still remains to be the man, and the greatest American who ever lived, of course, close to him are Jesus and George W. Bush. I Love Stephen Colbert! People often feel the need to scream this out, with fainting often being reported. You can sign your name below if you want to let Stephen know how much you love him, but don't want to take the chance the the real Stephen Colbert may have been seen exiting a gay club with Roy Ashburn: The Following Love Stephen Colbert Please note this is not to be confused with Stephen Colbert's Lovers. *Pro-Lick 20:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *I love Stephen Colbert! Capt Kope *Molly loves Stephen Colbert. And hates bears. Bears suck. How America Reacts To This Stephen * He is an Olympic athlete